Unit
A unit is any object in the game that can be controlled or selected at any point in time. Units include anything from Terran Marines to Protoss Pylons to Vespene Geysers and even the Installation tileset's various traps. Some units, such as Installation's Doors and the Defiler's Dark Swarm, cannot be controlled or selected. Units are the most common element used and referenced in mapping. All maps rely very heavily on units. Also, because they are virtually the only thing that the players can control during the game, they are one of the few input devices available for use in advanced maps. There are four basic types of units (aside from the technical classifications that shall be covered below). Buildings are (usually) immobile units that are (usually) constructed by worker units. (There are exceptions to both criteria; Terran buildings can lift off and become mobile, and a Zerg Nydus Canal can build another Zerg Nydus Canal to serve as its exit.) Men (the kind of unit most commonly meant when referring to units at all) are mobile units, and are usually capable of attacking. (There are exceptions here as well; Terran Siege Tanks (Siege Mode) are among several men that cannot move, and Terran Civilians cannot attack.) Unused units are unfinished or beta units, such as the Independent Starport. (Many of these crash the map.) Doodad units are units that typically appear in the form of Unit Sprites attached to doodads. Extended units Any unit whose ID is above the normal range (0-227, see Unit IDs) is an Extended Unit. Such units tend to have very strange properties which can change when the game is patched. This is because these technically are not units; they are other types of data that the game is being coerced into interpreting as unit data. (Unit IDs can go up to 65535 due to binary-related restrictions on the size of computer variables, but Blizzard did not actually reserve space for 65535 units, as there are only 228 in the game!) The vast majority of extended Unit IDs will produce units that either do nothing (disappear at the start of the game) or crash the game. (Some can even crash map editors that use the game's resource files, such as SCMDraft 2.) It is possible, however, for an extended unit to have useful properties. In a previous patch, an extended unit was discovered that enabled units to shoot much further than they normally could (up to 140 tiles away). Unit sprites Unit sprites are one of the two types of sprites supported by the StarCraft engine. Unit sprites appear to have been intended for use as a mechanism for attaching units to doodads. They therefore possess several behaviors that are useful for that purpose. Several Installation doodads, including the doors and traps, incorporate unit sprites to give doodads (which are ordinarily just terrain) unit-like behaviors. Third-party editors allow mappers to place unit sprites without an associated doodad. These units have different properties than regular units. *All sprite units will start with their current HP at the default of that unit. Example: Terran Firebats will start at 50 current HP. **Max HP will be whatever it was set to in the map editor. **Using this, it is possible to create a Firebat that has 50/10 HP. This will result in the unit having a wireframe glow, as if they had Protoss shields. *Normal units can have negative Max HP values with no problems, but if you click on a sprite unit that has negative Max HP, the game will crash. *Some unit sprites become non-solid when disabled. (This is used for Installation's floor traps and doors.) *Pre-placed sprite units appear in the game regardless of whether the player who owns them is in the game or not. (This is used so that non-rescuable floor traps that are hostile to all players can be placed without having to allocate an additional player, add a Start Location, etc..) Units with negative HP Third-party map editors allow mappers to set a unit's Max HP to a zero or negative value. Units with negative Max HP are killed in one hit. Units with zero max HP aren't damaged by attacks. Some spells do not work on units with negative HP. Among them are: *Plague *Heal Hallucinations Units that have the hallucinated property appear solid blue to the player who owns them. They look like normal units to all other players, including players that have shared vision of the units' owner. They take double damage from attacks and are killed instantly by spells. They have energy that rapidly counts down to zero; when it runs out, the unit dies. When Hallucinated units are killed or die from losing their energy, they vanish in a puff of blue gases. They can attack, but they deal no damage. Conditions (like Bring and Command) cannot detect them, but some Actions can be used on them. It is possibly to detect a hallucinated unit based on the results of an action. For example, you can center a location on one, and then detect if the location has moved and where it has moved to. Hallucinated units cannot be given to other players using triggers. Like Broodlings, their energy cannot be set with the Modify Unit Energy action, so their lifespan cannot be prolonged. Third-party map editors allow the creation of pre-placed hallucinated buildings. Some hallucinated buildings will still function to some degree before they run out of energy and disappear. Powerups Powerups are immobile units that can be picked up and carried by worker units (Terran SCVs, Protoss Probes, and Zerg Drones). Triggers can create powerups in areas that are occupied by other units (but not buildings or other powerups). When a powerup is on a ground unit, that unit will try to move off of it, except in the case of immobile units such as a Siege Tank (in Siege Mode) or Door; this happens when any two mobile units occupy the same space. Normal Powerups The standard powerups that are available to map makers are: *Data Disc *Psi Emitter *Young Chrysalis *Khaydarin Crystal *Uraj Crystal *Khalis Crystal *Flag All of the normal powerups are invincible. Extra Powerups The standard Campaign Editor cannot place the extra powerups. Only third-party map editors can add them. They also cannot be created with triggers. They are not invincible by default; they take .5 damage from all attacks. *Mineral Chunk (Type 1) *Mineral Chunk (Type 2) *Vespene Orb (Protoss Type 1) *Vespene Orb (Protoss Type 2) *Vespene Sac (Zerg Type 1) *Vespene Sac (Zerg Type 2) *Vespene Tank (Terran Type 1) *Vespene Tank (Terran Type 2) Stats These unit stats cannot be edited in a normal map. For the default unit stats such as mineral and gas cost, build time, damage, HP, etc., just check in your map editor. Unit IDs Each type of unit has a number associated with it. This number is called a UnitID. UnitIDs determine what a unit is. What we think of as a "Terran Marine", StarCraft thinks of as a unit whose UnitID is 0. 0 = Terran Marine 1 = Terran Ghost 2 = Terran Vulture 3 = Terran Goliath 4 = Goliath Turret 5 = Terran Siege Tank (Tank Mode) 6 = Tank Turret(Tank Mode) 7 = Terran SCV 8 = Terran Wraith 9 = Terran Science Vessel 10 = Gui Montang (Firebat) 11 = Terran Dropship 12 = Terran Battlecruiser 13 = Vulture Spider Mine 14 = Nuclear Missile 15 = Terran Civilian 16 = Sarah Kerrigan (Ghost) 17 = Alan Schezar (Goliath) 18 = Alan Schezar Turret 19 = Jim Raynor (Vulture) 20 = Jim Raynor (Marine) 21 = Tom Kazansky (Wraith) 22 = Magellan (Science Vessel) 23 = Edmund Duke (Siege Tank) 24 = Edmund Duke Turret 25 = Edmund Duke (Siege Mode) 26 = Edmund Duke Turret 27 = Arcturus Mengsk (Battlecruiser) 28 = Hyperion (Battlecruiser) 29 = Norad II (Battlecruiser) 30 = Terran Siege Tank (Siege Mode) 31 = Tank Turret (Siege Mode) 32 = Firebat 33 = Scanner Sweep 34 = Terran Medic 35 = Zerg Larva 36 = Zerg Egg 37 = Zerg Zergling 38 = Zerg Hydralisk 39 = Zerg Ultralisk 40 = Zerg Broodling 41 = Zerg Drone 42 = Zerg Overlord 43 = Zerg Mutalisk 44 = Zerg Guardian 45 = Zerg Queen 46 = Zerg Defiler 47 = Zerg Scourge 48 = Torrarsque (Ultralisk) 49 = Matriarch (Queen) 50 = Infested Terran 51 = Infested Marine 52 = Infested Ghost 53 = Infested Battlecruiser 54 = Infested Zealot 55 = Infested Templar 56 = Infested Kerrigan 57 = Unclean One (Defiler) 58 = Hunter Killer (Hydralisk) 59 = Hunter Killer (Lurker) 60 = Devouring One (Zergling) 61 = Kukulza (Mutalisk) 62 = Kukulza (Guardian) 63 = Kukulza (Devourer) 64 = Yggdrasill (Overlord) 65 = Terran Valkyrie Frigate 66 = Mutalisk/Guardian Cocoon 67 = Protoss Corsair 68 = Protoss Dark Templar(Unit) 69 = Zerg Devourer 70 = Protoss Dark Archon 71 = Protoss Probe 72 = Protoss Zealot 73 = Protoss Dragoon 74 = Protoss High Templar 75 = Protoss Archon 76 = Protoss Shuttle 77 = Protoss Scout 78 = Protoss Arbiter 79 = Protoss Carrier 80 = Protoss Interceptor 81 = High Templar(Hero) 82 = Dark Templar(Hero) 83 = Zeratul (Dark Templar) 84 = Tassadar/Zeratul (Archon) 85 = Fenix (Zealot) 86 = Fenix (Dragoon) 87 = Tassadar (Templar) 88 = Mojo (Scout) 89 = Warbringer (Reaver) 90 = Gantrithor (Carrier) 91 = Protoss Reaver 92 = Protoss Observer 93 = Protoss Scarab 94 = Danimoth (Arbiter) 95 = Aldaris (Templar) 96 = Artanis (Scout) 97 = Rhynadon (Badlands Critter) 98 = Bengalaas (Jungle Critter) 99 = Unused - Was Cargo Ship 100 = Unused - Was Mercenary Gunship 101 = Scantid (Desert Critter) 102 = Kakaru (Twilight Critter) 103 = Ragnasaur (Ashworld Critter) 104 = Ursadon (Ice World Critter) 105 = Lurker Egg 106 = Raszagal (Dark Templar) 107 = Raszagal (Corsair) 108 = Samir Duran (Ghost) 109 = Alexei Stukov (Ghost) 110 = Map Revealer 111 = Gerard DuGalle (Ghost) 112 = Gerard DuGalle (Battlecruiser) 113 = Zerg Lurker 114 = Infested Duran 115 = Disruption Web 116 = Terran Command Center 117 = Terran Comsat Station 118 = Terran Nuclear Silo 119 = Terran Supply Depot 120 = Terran Refinery 121 = Terran Barracks 122 = Terran Academy 123 = Terran Factory 124 = Terran Starport 125 = Terran Control Tower 126 = Terran Science Facility 127 = Terran Covert Ops 128 = Terran Physics Lab 129 = Unused - Was Starbase? 130 = Terran Machine Shop 131 = Unused - Was Repair Bay? 132 = Terran Engineering Bay 133 = Terran Armory 134 = Terran Missile Turret 135 = Terran Bunker 136 = Norad II 137 = Ion Cannon 138 = Uraj Crystal 139 = Khalis Crystal 140 = Infested Command Center 141 = Infested Barracks 142 = Infested Factory 143 = Infested Starport 144 = Infested Bunker 145 = Zerg Hatchery 146 = Zerg Lair 147 = Zerg Hive 148 = Zerg Nydus Canal 149 = Zerg Hydralisk Den 150 = Zerg Defiler Mound 151 = Zerg Greater Spire 152 = Zerg Queen's Nest 153 = Zerg Evolution Chamber 154 = Zerg Ultralisk Cavern 155 = Zerg Spire 156 = Zerg Spawning Pool 157 = Zerg Creep Colony 158 = Zerg Spore Colony 159 = Unused Zerg Building 160 = Zerg Sunken Colony 161 = Zerg Overmind (With Shell) 162 = Zerg Overmind 163 = Zerg Extractor 164 = Mature Chrysalis 165 = Zerg Cerebrate 166 = Zerg Cerebrate Daggoth 167 = Zerg Cerebrate Zargil 168 = Zerg Cerebrate Zarak 169 = Zerg Cerebrate Faluzure 170 = Unused Zerg Building 5 171 = Protoss Nexus 172 = Protoss Robotics Facility 173 = Protoss Pylon 174 = Protoss Assimilator 175 = Unused Protoss Building 176 = Protoss Observatory 177 = Protoss Gateway 178 = Unused Protoss Building 179 = Protoss Photon Cannon 180 = Protoss Citadel of Adun 181 = Protoss Cybernetics Core 182 = Protoss Templar Archives 183 = Protoss Forge 184 = Protoss Stargate 185 = Stasis Cell/Prison 186 = Protoss Fleet Beacon 187 = Protoss Arbiter Tribunal 188 = Protoss Robotics Support Bay 189 = Protoss Shield Battery 190 = Khaydarin Crystal Formation 191 = Protoss Temple 192 = Xel'Naga Temple 193 = Mineral Field (Type 1) 194 = Mineral Field (Type 2) 195 = Mineral Field (Type 3) 196 = Cave 197 = Cave-in 198 = Cantina 199 = Mining Platform 200 = Independant Command Center 201 = Independant Barracks 202 = Independant Factory 203 = Independant Starport 204 = Independant Jump Gate 205 = Ruins 206 = Kyadarin Crystal Formation 207 = Vespene Geyser 208 = Warp Gate 209 = PSI Disruptor 210 = Zerg Marker 211 = Terran Marker 212 = Protoss Marker 213 = Zerg Beacon 214 = Terran Beacon 215 = Protoss Beacon 216 = Zerg Flag Beacon 217 = Terran Flag Beacon 218 = Protoss Flag Beacon 219 = Power Generator 220 = Overmind Cocoon 221 = Dark Swarm 222 = Floor Missile Trap 223 = Floor Hatch 224 = Left Upper Level Door 225 = Right Upper Level Door 226 = Left Pit Door 227 = Right Pit Door 228 = Floor Gun Trap 229 = Left Wall Missile Trap 230 = Left Wall Flame Trap 231 = Right Wall Missile Trap 232 = Right Wall Flame Trap 233 = Raider 234 = Mercenary Biker 235 = Unused Neutral 2 236 = Unused Neutral 3 237 = Unused Neutral 4 238 = Unuesd Neutral 5 239 = Unused 240 = Sally 241 = Critter 242 = Greddo 243 = Peter 244 = Boskk 245 = Start Location 246 = Flag 247 = Young Chrysalis 248 = Psi Emitter 249 = Data Disc 250 = Khaydarin Crystal 251 = Mineral Cluster Type 1 252 = Mineral Cluster Type 2 253 = Protoss Vespene Gas Orb Type 1 254 = Protoss Vespene Gas Orb Type 2 255 = Zerg Vespene Gas Sac Type 1 256 = Zerg Vespene Gas Sac Type 2 257 = Terran Vespene Gas Tank Type 1 258 = Terran Vespene Gas Tank Type 2 Attack Speeds Attack speed in average attacks per minute: Devourer 8 Tank (Sieged) 13 Valkyrie 15 Reaver 15 Arbiter 21 Interceptor 26 Lurker 26 Tank 26 Sunken Colony 29 Guardian 31 Wraith (ground) 31 Scout (ground) 31 Dark Templar 31 Battlecruiser 31 Mutalisk 31 Vulture 32 Dragoon 32 Infested Kerrigan 39 Goliath 42 Ghost 42 Photon Cannon 42 Wraith (air) 42 Scout (air) 43 Tassadar 43 Zealot 43 Firebat 43 Archon 47 Ultralisk 54 Broodling 61 Marine 62 Hydralisk 62 Spore Colony 62 Missile Turret 62 Firebat (stim) 83 Corsair 102 Marine (stim) 105 Zergling 113 Zergling* 166 (with attack speed upgrade) Kill Score Terran (Men) Marine: 100 Ghost: 350 Vulture: 150 Goliath: 400 Siege Tank: 700 SCV: 100 Firebat: 200 Medic: 250 Wraith: 800 Science Vessel: 1250 Dropship: 600 Battlecruiser: 2400 Valkyrie: 800 Gui Montag: 400 Civilian: 10 Sarah Kerrigan: 700 Alan Schezar: 800 Jim Raynor (Vulture): 300 Jim Raynor (Marine): 200 Tom Kazansky: 1600 Magellan: 2500 Edmund Duke (Tank): 1400 Arcturus Mengsk: 4800 Hyperion: 4800 Norad II: 4800 Samir Duran: 700 Alexei Stukov: 700 Gerard DuGalle (Ghost): 700 Gerard DuGalle (Battlecruiser): 4800 (Special) Vulture Spider Mine: 25 (Buildings) Command Center: 1200 Supply Depot: 150 Refinery: 150 Barracks: 225 Academy: 300 Factory: 600 Starport: 600 Science Facility: 825 Engineering Bay: 195 Armory: 300 Missile Turret: 150 Bunker: 150 (Addons) Comsat Station: 225 Nuclear Silo: 225 Control Tower: 300 Covert Ops: 225 Physics Lab: 225 Machine Shop: 225 (Special Buildings) Norad II (Crashed): 5000 Ion Cannon: 5000 Psi Disruptor: 3600 Power Generator: 600 (Independent) Independent Starport: 10 Zerg (Men) Zergling: 50 Hydralisk: 350 Ultralisk: 1300 Broodling: 25 Drone: 100 Defiler: 450 Infested Terran: 400 Infested Marine: 100 Infested Ghost: 350 Infested Battlecruiser: 2400 Infested Zealot: 200 Infested Templar: 600 Lurker: 500 Overlord: 200 Mutalisk: 600 Guardian: 1100 Queen: 800 Scourge: 200 Devourer: 1100 Matriarch: 1600 Infested Kerrigan: 4000 Unclean One: 900 Devouring One: 100 Hunter Killer (Hydralisk): 500 Hunter Killer (Lurker): 1000 Torrasque: 2600 Kukulza (Mutalisk): 1200 Kukulza (Guardian): 2200 Yggdrasill: 400 Infested Duran: 700 (*) Larva: 10 Egg: 25 Cocoon: 10 (Buildings) Infested Command Center: 900 Hatchery: 900 Lair: 1200 Hive: 1500 Nydus Canal: 225 Hydralisk Den: 300 Defiler Mound: 450 Greater Spire: 1350 Queen's Nest: 525 Evolution Chamber: 120 Ultralisk Cavern: 825 Spire: 750 Spawning Pool: 225 Creep Colony: 120 Spore Colony: 195 Sunken Colony: 240 Extractor: 75 (Special Buildings) Overmind (With Shell): 10000 Overmind: 10000 Mature Crysalis: 5000 Cerebrate: 2500 Cerebrate Daggoth: 2500 Cerebrate Zargil: 2500 Cerebrate Zarak: 2500 Cerebrate Faluzure: 2500 Overmind Cocoon: 4000 Protoss (Men) Dark Templar: 650 Dark Archon: 1300 Probe: 100 Zealot: 200 Dragoon: 500 High Templar: 700 Archon: 1400 Reaver: 800 Corsair: 700 Shuttle: 400 Scout: 1300 Arbiter: 2050 Carrier: 1900 Observer: 450 High Templar (Hero): 700 Dark Templar (Hero): 400 Zeratul (Dark Templar): 800 Tassadar/Zeratul (Archon): 2800 Fenix (Zealot): 400 Fenix (Dragoon): 1000 Tassadar (Templar): 1400 Mojo (Scout): 2600 Warbringer (Reaver): 1600 Gantrithor (Carrier): 3800 Danimoth (Arbiter): 4100 Aldaris (Templar): 1400 Artanis (Scout): 2400 Raszagal (Dark Templar): 800 Raszagal (Corsair): 1300 (Buildings) Nexus: 1200 Robotics Facility: 900 Pylon: 150 Assimilator: 150 Observatory: 525 Gateway: 225 Photon Cannon: 300 Citadel of Adun: 600 Cybernetics Core: 300 Templar Archives: 750 Forge: 300 Stargate: 900 Fleet Beacon: 1050 Arbiter Tribunal: 1350 Robotics Support Bay: 375 Shield Battery: 150 (Special Buildings) Stasis Cell/Prison: 5000 Protoss Temple: 5000 Xel'Naga Temple: 5000 Warp Gate: 2000 Neutral Units (Critters) Rhynadon (Badlands): 10 Bengalaas (Jungle): 10 Scantid (Desert): 10 Kakaru (Twilight): 10 Ragnasaur (Ash World): 10 Ursadon (Ice World): 10 External Links *http://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/StarCraft:Units Category:StarCraft Category:Reference